coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1585 (24th March 1976)
Plot Wendy Nightingale cooks Ken breakfast. She feels guilty as she's never been unfaithful before. She wonders what Hilda will say about her car being outside all night. Deirdre calls into The Kabin for aspirin, feeling off. Fred plans his move into the Rovers, feeling lucky as he's the only one of his twenty-seven work colleagues to find work after being made redundant. Betty tells Bet to keep her hands off Fred but she makes it clear she's not interested. They agree to pool their tips as they feel Fred will get more than they do. The brewery summons Fred but tell him not to tell Annie. Hilda spreads the news in the pub that Wendy's car was parked outside No.11 all night. Annie, Bet, Betty and Hilda sit down to a coffee to gossip about the implications. Ken tells Wendy he's not bothered about any gossip as she leaves. She makes no firm commitments and tells Ken to just let things happen. Richard Cresswell gets information from Warren Coates about Fred before he meets him in his office. He tells Fred that they view Annie as a friend and want to make sure that she's looked after. Annie is annoyed when Bet says she misses Stan at dinnertimes. Ena reminds Annie that it was Albert who raised the alarm when Les Grimes and Neil Foxall broke in and she unbars him. The regulars successfully get her to do the same with Stan. Rita asks Ray what's wrong with Deirdre but he denies knowing anything. Ken meets Wendy in Manchester. She asks him not to rush her but promises to call in on the way home. Cresswell calls into the Rovers and tells Annie that they care about her very much and he's therefore vetted Fred. Wendy tells Ken that Roger's coming home but she's staying with friends. He tells her that he thinks he loves her. She refuses to stay the night but says she'll see him again as she's carrying on the lectures, asking for more time to think. When a drunk, Arnie Tossell, pesters Bet and Rita, Fred evicts him. Deirdre asks Ray to leave the pub and come home. When he tries to put off doing so, she bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Wendy Nightingale - Susan Tebbs *Richard Cresswell - Timothy Carlton *Mrs. Bayliss - Julie Sinclair *Arnie Tossell - Max Smith Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Newton & Ridley Head Office, Irlam Road - Richard Cresswell's office *Square and St. Anne's Place in Manchester Notes *For the final time Violet Carson and Margot Bryant appear together in the same episode in the roles of Ena Sharples and Minnie Caldwell, two characters who had been friends since almost the start of the century and had first appeared together in Episode 2 (14th December 1960). By this stage, Miss Bryant had difficulty remembering her lines and her short scene was recorded with them written down in front of her but concealed by a bag on the bar of the snug. *Location filming for this and the previous episode was conducted in Pall Mall Court in Manchester for the scene where Ken Barlow meets Wendy Nightingale. For this episode only, there was additional filming of the two in St. Anne's Place next to the same church where the funeral of Betty Driver was held on 24th October 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Wendy wants to cool her relationship with Ken… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,950,000 homes (4th place). Category:1976 episodes